JUST DANCE a dance love story inspired by D3
by moon starling
Summary: This is a DANCE based love story where 2 souls come together, but they face a lot of trouble reaching each other and fulfill their dance dream!
1. Chapter 1 will u be my partner?

_**JUST DANCE!**_

**Hey guys! i'm Moon Sterling! l'm best frnz wid LEXI(aquacyrus)... anyway so this is my first time on and i'm really excited! I hope u all like this story!**

So guys in my hometown there is a program called Dil Dosti Dance (D3) and its one of my fave programs, so as i love to dance i got inspired by it and i had so many ideas so I put it down on paper and made a story! **I HOPE U LIKE IT! **_**(its a really simple story but nice)**_ **and hey guys this chapter might b a little long cuz i had so many ideas and stuff and i just wrote them down but the next chapter is not so long...**

characters

kriya ghai, rayanch singhnia, vicky mohan, neha varma, sharon rai prakash, swyam sharma, bharat roy, amar, vishaka, illesh, simran aka simmy, rinnya aka rinny

(chapter 1) WILL U BE MY PARTNER?

kriya's P.O.V-

it was early morning, i guess around 7:30, I was dancing as usual (cuz thats what i do to wake-up totally) as my stupid elder cousin brother Vicky walked in (Hmmm. Vicky the 2nd hottest guy hair r next to perfect,his eyes sometimes, his eyes are dark brown and shiney. He is real strong, but honestly i really dont see it) & he switched off the music. "Keep this stuff down! i was trying to sleep!" he said (i hate him sometimes) i went all mad and said "well its not my fault that i got all the brains in the family, unlike u who dosen't" as i switched on the music again, but that idiot had to switch it off again "WHAT THE_" "hell u wanna say that? but hello sis i am the ultimate star of school, remember? and i really dont care whatever u say to me" i got cut off by him "IDC! Now get out of my room and let me practice, anyway i aint the **DINAMITE** or the most **TO B** talanted one in skool even though i'm ur sis, which i regret being" i said while he made faces and left. So i started practicing for the up-coming pair dance-off called _**JUST DANCE**_. (which i drmet of winning from the very 1st episode of it)

Then later in the afternoon my bestfriend Neha and Vicky's bestfriend Rayanch cameover to our house (Neha, she is funny and adorable! she has short 'n' shiney **JET BLACK** hair, big brown shiney eyes, she has a good height and a good figure! her skin is good and a bit Rayanch or Ray the **HOTTEST **like ma bro, he has amazing and perfect black hair, deep, shiney and really dark eyes. he is so strong and quite tall. Well Vicky,Neha and Ray are incredible dancers, like me :p) I was on the phone talking to my mother (as me and vicky dont live with our parents, nor do neha and ray) as Ray sat next to me and Neha whent into the kitchen. "hey, hey, hey!" neha said from a distance "hey **D**" (D means dummy, i call her that cuz..), "hey babe!" ray said trying to flirt wid me "never call me that ever again!" i said in anger. Neha steppped into her kitchen to meet her '**boyfriend**'(none other than VICKY and thats y i call her **D**) "wow u look amazing" vicky said to neha (well she did look had on a blue tank top which showed off a little of her stomach. A blue skirt with a belt, a pair of blue flats and a charm braclet) "aww, vicky u look amazing ur self" she said (Vicky had on a normal T and black jeans, he really didn't look that good)"thx" he said all shy "ok, ok u both look good stop talking all mushy and GET LOSt!" i said with disgust "ok, we're going!" they said as they came out of the kitchen, "OUT lovers" i said as they got out the house, i shut the door and went towords the kitchen to grab myself an apple. I returned to the coutch and sat on someone's lap by mistake "woah!"i screamed i got a little freaked! "what the hell r u still doing here?" i continued "what its my bestfriends place cant i stay here?" ray asked "well u can only when ur Bstfrnd is here, but now he's out with Neha and u have nowork here!also i need to practice" i was irritated cuz i never really liked him "practice?" he said "for what?" he continued "for the dance compitation" i said as i went into the kitchen to throw the apple, he followed me, but didnt come in. ", but don't u need a partner for it?" he asked, "yes i do and i already have 3 choices- bharat, swyam and amar." "r u sure? cuz Swyam is never going to go againset Sharon. Bharat is always angry and finally Amar is too shy to perform in front of anyone." he said, i went into a very deep thought and realised that Ray was right... i keep thinking "r u dead?" ray asked "haannn... what, no i'm not dead but i was thinking that ur rite,but i hardly know anyone in this city!" i was a bit depressed "its ok sweetie" he said kindly "OOYE! DONT SWEETIE ME" "srry srry! i wont ever do it again."he got a bit freaked "but my partner prblem?" i asked my self wid a deep thought "i can help!" i heard a voice which disturbed my thoughts "haan..what u'll help me!" i got excited and i asked ray "yes, i'll b ur partner"he said "thxx, ure a life saver" i thanked him and gave him a hug

_I turned on the music, we started to dance, and our chemestry turned out to be so well! it was amazing! I dont know how to describe it! I guess it is a good idea that we be partners._

"wow, the idea of us being partners rox!"ray said "i know!" i agreed. Then slowly Ray came close to me and leaned towords my ear and wispered "ure the only one i want to be on that show with" we stared at eachother for a while, it felt macical, idk what was happening but it was a comfy and nice feeling, there was a strong breez from no where and the windows banged, we snapped out of in and ray moved a bit far...

rayanch's P.O.V-

"it's good that i said i'll be your partner" i said "y?" kriya asked "cuz i rock and u're..." "how dare u!" i got cut off by kriya "hey hey dont b angry! i'm jokin!" i said laughing, Kriya was a bit irritated by what i said because before today she rin=dnt like me and now she was sorta being my friend. "but really i have to say u r an amazing dancer, to say the truth ure better than.." "than?" kriya cut me off "than Sharon"i said, i dont believe i said that nor did kriya "WHAT? SRIOUSLY? thxx, even ure an amazing dancer but, but sometimes ur just URGGG!" she said and we both lauhed it off. as we sat on the coutch she switched on the t.v and the show which was going on was my fave t.v show it was **JUST DANCE! "**ray! just dance is on! and look at the dancers, they rock, if we wanna win we have to do better!" she said, she was rite we were good but we had to the best! "yes kriya ure rite!we r good but.." i said "we have to be the best" she cut me off "thats what i was gonna say" i said and we laugthed. Suddenly we heard the door open, kriya turned back and we saw it was Vicky, who came home after his date. "hey V" i said to him as he whent ot the kitchen to grab some water "hey" he said back "what r u still doing here?" he asked "m..m.. me?" i was thinking for an excuse "yes u!" "me, i was wating for u!"i said "y wait for me?" he asked "hmm. vicky listen, i have to practice so I DONT WANT U TO DISTURB ME! SO DONT KNOCK! OR I'LL KILL U!" kriya shouted at vicky and sorta saved me from telling vicky unbelivbel non-scence "ok, ok dont shout!" then kriya looked at me and winked i wispered "thx" and she made a face that ment no problem, ure also helping me. "vicky" i said "yes" "i'm going,ok?" i said "ok, bye dude" "bye" i said while i left. I waited for kriya as i knew she was going to play a game with Vicky, sneakout and come with me, to discuss.

I waited for few minutes. Then finally kriya came out, "AAHHH! finally ure out!" i said "SHHH! and yes i'm out, y u want me to bak in? she asked, i knew she was jokin "enough of jokes miss Dehradun Girl and now sit in the car and lets leave" i said, i called her Dehradun Girl sometimes "y in the car? lets walk" she damanded "ok lets walk" i agreed, we walked to the park. "Ray!" i heard a voice call my name, i turned "hi Ray!" Sharon said (Sharon is my best girl friend, she is the diva of collage, the Vice Captin of the Dazzlers!) i turned back to kriya and said "kriya dude, what if she aska me that who u are and why am i with u?" "ok look tell her that i'm ur new naighbour and ure showing me the city, and i'm vicky's cousin..." "wow! y r u a dancer kriya? u have a mastermind; you should have been a thief or sumthin like that!" i said, Kriya laughed and said "now go,go,go..". I walked towords Sharon saying "hey, so walking?" "yes,as usual Ray, u know me so well" she said "hey ray!" simmy and rinny said (simmy and rinny both r dazzlers too, and sharon's Best frnz.) "hey"i said back "so who's the girl with u?" sharon asked, her expression was like she was doughting on me so without wasting anymore time i told her what kriya told me to tell her..."ooh ok!" sharon said "yeah, now i g2g we have to get home by 7" i said "ok, bye ray!".

I walked away, "as i said that time a master mind!" i said to kriya "haha.. shut up ray and lets go over to the bench annd discuss" kriya walked over to the bench...

Sharon's P.O.V-

"Girls i think there is something fishy about this new girl" i said to Rinny & Simmy "ure rite sharon" rinny said "girls lets follow them and find out whats wrong", wew followed ray and the girl to the bench and hid behind the bushes so thet they couldn't spot us! I saw thar the girl was really close to Ray and saw her wisper something to him, i was kinda of jealous cuz I think i liked Ray, i think liked more than just a friend, IDK! "sahron? u seeing?" simmy asked me "hhan.. what, yeah i'm but i cant hear anything, simmy go near and try to listen to what they are saying!" "bu..bu..but, sharon y me? what if i get caught? if they c me?" "no simmy, nothing will happen! go now!"i said nicely "but sharon, no send rinny"she said "no, no!" rinny said "go na!"i said to simmy "but sha_" "JUST GO!" i said a bit loudly, well naturally i'm the DIVA! she has to obey me! "ok i'm going!" simmy said as she moved forward.

Simmy was there for a while, she could hear a little not that clearly and then she came back slowly.."y are the bushes moving?" ray asked the girl and she gave a clueless expression. Simmy came back "sim u should have been carefull while coming bak na! ray almost saw us!" i said "ok ok sorry!" she said "sweetheart what did u hear them talk?"i asked "yeah, so they were talking something about partners and something about pasta" "PASTA?" me and rinny got confused "idk i couldnt hear stuff clearly, OK!" she said... i noticed ray and the girl go away. "Girls lets follow them"

_1 HOUR LATER_

We kept following them and ultimetly reached... REACHED VICKY'S HOUSE! we hid near the plants "hey listen ppl, y did they come to vicky's?" i asked the girls "idk sharon! its weird" rinny said. I looked there and i wondered y didnt they go in i mean ray told me she was Vicky's cousin... It was weird! Finally the girl turned and i saw it was.. it was the '**BEHINJI**', i wondered... That '**behinji**' was stealing my "REP" from me when her team beat my team in the dance compitation at collage!STUPID GIRL SHE WAS NONE OTHER THAN, THE GIRL I HATE, VICKY'S COUSIN '_**KRIYA**_'. But y would Ray ever lie to me? i was heis best girl friend, i mean i know him from childhood, b4 anyone, then y did he lie to me?

**I ASKED MY SELF Y?**

So guys i hope u liked the chapter, i know i have made a lot of spelling mistakes and some were short forms, but i'm not really used to full forms, so i will try to take care of it in chapter 2!

bye! love MOON ;D


	2. Chapter 2 we get selected

_**JUST DANCE**_

Guys, this is my second chapter, i hope u liked the 1st one. In this there are extra people featuring, dance gurus- REMO,GEETA AND TERANCE!

aquacyrus-thx a lot, and i'll take care of my mistakes!

MegssOfficial101 - thx so much!

esharocks-thx a lot! and the story gets more and more intersting...

(chapter 2) WE GET SELECTED!

Kriya's P.O.V-

I was heading towords the front door, i heard the bushes move, I turned but saw nothing "kriya what happened?" Ray asked, he was still there. "Nothing really, i just heard a noise from the bushes" i said "ok lets go chek" he walked towords the bushes and checked around, found nothing. As we walked back I slipped over my idiotic brother's ball and was about to fall on my but, thank got Ray saw me and caught me. "thx ray" i said, he didnt reply "ray!" i repeated, but he kept staring me and finally i had to scream "DUDE, RAY! LET GO OFF ME!" "haan, what?" he asked me "GET OFF ME!"I said calmly. "yeah srry"he apoligised "its ok, now i'm going inside, bye" i said, i just took a step and Ray caught my hand pretty tight. "oouch Ray what r u doing,let go off me" but he wouldnt listen, then he pulled me towords him and said "dont go!" "if i dont, we wont b able to perform 2mrw!" i said back "ok" and he let go off of me "thx" i turedned to take a step but turned around, whent close to his ear and wispered "good night" i walked towords the door, when i went in, i waved Ray, then closed the door. "Where were u?" vicky asked "i was with friends, and i dont have to tell u everything" i said in shock and surprise "whatever missy! but i thought u were in ur room.." he said, he looked confused "i when out from this door, i went in my room to fresh up and i left, but i just didnt bother to tell u" i said making an excuse "ok grumpy girl, but u do have to tell me when u leave home, it culd be unsafe" he said still looking confused "ok, ok. whatever!" i said while i ran to my room upstairs, i opened the door and jumped on my bed! i was so happy cuz i finally had a partner and that to it was ray, the best dancer... like me! I whent down the kitchen and ate dinner. I sat there for a while thinking about the costume we were gonna wear 'cuz duh we couldnt wear stupid cloths.

I rushed to the room as i thought about the costume "hey mm... Kriya" vucky said "what! speak fast plzz, I'm really bz!" i said, i was in a lot of hurry! "ok, mmm... neha called and told me to tell u to call her back, k?" "ok i'll do that" i said and ran.I banged the door open and shut it as i whent towords my closet, opened the closet door, ook out a bag and put whatever was needed,then went to the dresses, put the make-up in the the same bag but first in a small pouch so the stuff dosen't spill on the cloths. When i was done putting the stuff i texted Ray to wear someting yellow and white and for him to carry something formal, we already had practiced for our performance. Then i played some music and danced! (whenever i'm tensed,depressed,nervous or happy i dance!) I got tired and slept.

I woke up and saw Ray's text that said

"_kriya i'm on my way to pick u up, i sent 2 of my people to be stand in the line at the place where the audition is. so they will get our no. stickers and give the stickers when we reach, and dont worry i wore a yellow st=hirt and white pants as u told me to, i'll reach ur house and text u. BYE_

_Ray."_

I quickly got ready, threw on some cloths on and went down. "good morning princess!" Vicky said "good morning Vicky, i'm going to be out today and i don't wanna miss **JUST DANCE** AUDITIONS, so can u plzz watch them and also record it for me?" i asked "SURE, U KNOW I LOVE IT TOO SO Y WOULD I MISS IT? infact I called ur team to watch the show with me" he said and i was like "OMG! thx" then i got a text by Ray saying that he was out of the door. "So Vicky i gotta go ok! and plz record the show for me" i said while i got out and he said "i will". As i shut the door Ray came close to me and asked "ur ready? so shall we leave?" "yeah, lets go". We sat in the car and left, after a while Ray asked me "r u fine? u look a bit different today?" "no its just that i'm thinking that if we mess up or something!" i said, i was pretty nervous "dont worry every thing will go good, trust me, i belive in u!" he said "i believe in us!" he continued "thx!" i said with a wide smile. Soon we reached the audition hall, as we stepped in, Ray saw the 2 people he sent, thay walked to words us and handed us the Contestent Sticker (we needed to give the audition) They wished us luck and whent away. "Ray, mmm... i'l be rite back" i said to him and before he could say anything i whent towords the w/c with the bag. I chanced to whatever i was supposed to wear and if we get selected for the final audition round. I was ready, did my make-up put on the dress, there were barley 5 mins left to perform, I got out and ran in my heels, I was about to slip but luckily i didnt. I kept running and finally i was out the door, there was really no light, none of us could see anything. "Where were u?" Ray asked "I was changing" i said "ok, whatever" he said, then the anchor came and told ur that we were up in 2.

Rayanch's P.O.V-

"I was really tansed that u'll be able to make it or not!" i said "its ok! i didnt miss it!" Kriya said. It was really dark so i couldn't see what Kriya had on, but then there was a sudden flash and I finally could see Kriya. I looked at her top to bottem 2 times, it was shocking! I couldn't believe my eyes, about what she had woren (Kriya has never looked _**HOTTER **_before this, for the first time i saw her like this, he wore a white MINI-SCIRT, as i went up, it was even more unbelievable, her stomach showed off! I mean that was srsly weird! She wore a short-white full sleeved shrug type jacket and a yellow short tube. Wow she looked, WOAH, her short & perfect black shiney hair,she had big perfect brown shiney eyes, which shined more than ever, her figure was 1000 times better than any girl collage. EVEN SHARON! Kriya had high-cheak bones and she was so, so, so skinny. Maybe the skinnest girl i'd ever met, and had a perfect height. SHE WAS THE PERFECT GIRL IN MY LIFE,SHE WAS THE ONE, I KNEW THAT!) "RAY! u ok?" she said while she slapped me, it was pretty hard "OOUCH! what r u doing?" i asked "srry but we're up!" she said and we went on the stage. Kriya looked at the judges and got scared "Ray i can't do this" she wispered "i trust in u, remember" i said "yes, lets do it" she wispered back.

_**ALL THE WAY BACK KRIYA'S HOUSE.**_

**"**_OMG! THIS IS KRIYA AND RAY!" Vicky said "WOAH SO THIS IS Y THEY WANTED US TO C THE SHOW!" Neha said "WOW DUDE! THEY LOOK AMAZING, AND KRIYA LOOKS SO GOOD!" Vishaka said " I AGREE MAN!" Swyam said "IKR!" bharat continued "I LOVE THEIR DANCE!" Amar added..._

_** SHARON'S HOUSE**_

_"WHAT IS RAY DOING WITH HER?" Simmy asked "THIS IS WHY RAY LIED TO ME!" Sharon understood "THIS IS WEIRD" Rinny said "THEY R GOOD!" Illesh said "SHUT IT!" Sharon screamed in anger!_

_** THE STUDIO **_

Ray's P.O.V cont.-

We finished our performance, then we looked the judges, they looked impressed, but were they really impressed? "WOW! i'm really impressed of u both, so far i think u were the BEST Couple here" the first judge said "thank you sir" Kriya said "out standing! I totally agree with Remo"the second judje said, I thanked her, "u both were amazing, i loved your chemestary and romance"said the 3rd judge "Geeta and remo I dont know about u both but it's a yes from me!" Terance sir added "me too!"said Geeta ma'am "me 3" Remo sir added, Kriya jumped in joy and hugged me! I felt magical and i was really happy too! We went out the door and all the people congaralated us! "Ray thx, I coulden't have done it without u!" Kriya said "NP! what r frnz for?" i said back "Look, dude, we went to the second roung and remember for the next song WE NEED TO CHANGE!" she said "yes, yes, lets go!". Then we both ran to the w/c. We got in, I quickly changed and got out, but Kriya took ages, again like the last time I had to go in without her...

Kriya's P.O.V-

I again had to do all my make-up, my hair and change my shoes and cloths but just like the last time I wore heels, well i realised i was geting late, so I ran and finally was there, as soon as i reached the anchor told us to go on the stage. We were the first to perform, we got on the stage, "i hope u do it just like u did ure dance the last time" Terance sir said. "What style r u doing this time?" Remo sir asked "Tango" Ray told him "Aah! my style"added Terance sir. "best of luck" Geeta ma'am said, and we started to perform, it was going on really nice..After we finished it we took a look the judges. "AMAZING! I HOPE URE IN MY GROUP, ITS A YES FROM ME!"said Treance sir "I AGREE, ITS A YES FROM ME TOO!" Geeta ma'am said and finally Remo sir stood up and said "THIS IS IT!" it was pretty clear that we were in!, I WAS REALLY REALLY HAPPY, then i grabed Ray's hand and b4 we could leave we both thanked the judges and went away.

"OMG! Ray i cant believe what just happened!" i said to him "ME TOO!" he said 2 me, "lets not waste anymore time and rush home" i said, i was so happy, also wanted to see what everybody else thought, we rushed home, tried to reach as fast as possible. It only took us 15 mins to reach home, cuz Ray finally drove fast! "so what do u think?" i asked Ray "about?" "about what will every one will say?" i asked, but this time it was more in detail "ooh, i think they have loved us, but they will be shocked!" he said "ikr!" i said. We finally were home, i was so excited, i ran in. But when i stepped in, I was really dissapointed! The recorder was swiched off, no1 was home, "r u ok?" Ray asked "yes, but do u wanna cum to my room fora minute?"i asked him "ok sure" he said, Ray shut the door and we got to my room. As soon as I opened the room door, it was kinda of a shock! **"SURPRISE!"** Vicky and The Weeklings (my team) said, "u guys watched the show?" Ray asked "yes we did, u think we wouldnt?" Vishaka said "well it looked like it when we entered the house" i said "haha, sis u really think that" Vicky said "hahaha" we all laughed! The misic was loud, every1 was having a lot of fun, but suddenly, the doorbell rang and it kept on and on and on.

I rushed to the door, opened it and saw that SHARON AND THE DAZZLERS-SIMMY, RINNY AND ILLESH, WERE THERE! Sharon pushed me and came in and shouted "**RAY! WHERE THE HELL R U?"**...

So this all for this chapter, i hope u liked it!

LOVE MOON =)


	3. Chapter 3 NO MORE SHARON!

_**JUST DANCE**_

Guys this is the third chapther, and i had to change the category of my story to winx club cuz i hardly got any views... but ti is still D3 & i hope u like this chapter!

carah-thx a lot! it means a lot!

(chapter 3) NO MORE SHARON!

Kriya's P.O.V-

"**WHERE THE HELL IS RAY**?" Sharon said as she barged into my house, "where is Ray?" she asked me once again, but this time a little calmly, when every body heard Sharon, they all came running down, "what happened, who the hell is shouting like a villager?" Vicky asked, then he saw Sharon and said "sorry Sharon,I didnrt know it was u" "whatever" she said with a really mean look on her face "what happene Sharon? y were u screaming?" Ray asked her "BECAUSE U LIED TO ME, SAYING THIS GIRL WAS VICKY'S COUSIN AND ULTIMATELY IT TURNS OUT TO BE THAT U AND THIS BEHINJI KRIYA ARE ON 'JUST DANCE' TOGEATHER! ITS LIKE I MEAN NOTHING TO U! Y DID U LIE, AND WE HAVE ALWAYS BEEN PARTNERS IN EVERYTHING AND NOW U JUST DICH ME WAR THIS..." "look Sahron, i know that i lied, but none of the others not even Vicky knew, Kriya wanted to keep it a secret and also i knew if i had told u, u will create a scene and stuff like what the hell, u rnt my friend, and all, JUST THATS Y I DIDNT WANT TO TELL U!"Ray said "But its not like I dont think that u r not my best friend, just that I wanted Kriya to be my partner, also she needed 1 so I told her i'll be it" Ray added "BUT STILL, JUST BECAUSE OF THIS BLOODY BEHINJI U LEFT ME!" she said

Rayanch's P.O.V-

"NO MORE SHARON, SHE IS NO BAHINJI, ITS MY SISTER U R TALKING ABOUT, RESPECT OR GET OUT!" Vicky spoke, like this to her for the first time. She was fuming, she raised her hand in the air as if she was going to slap Vicky "what the hell" Kriya said "JUST SHUT UP!" Sharon said "U SHUT UP SHARON, HOW DARE U!" Vicky said, i was quite, i didnt want to say anything "Ray r u seeing how Vicky is talking to me?" "too scared to fight your own battle Sharon? y do u need Ray for everything?" Vicky added "LOOK VICKY DONT TEST MY PATENTS, OR I'LL KICK U OUT THE GROUP!" she said "hahahahaha, u r not the the one to decide... u may de the V.C but here Ray decides as he is the captin, and duh he will never throw me out!" Vicky shut her down, but she did open her mouth, I knwe some thing bad is going to happen..."Will u ray?" Sharon asked me, well Vicky knew my answer and i said "no Sharon there is no way he goes out this team" "FINE BE THAT WAY, BUT THIS VILLAGE GIRL CHANGED ALL OF U" "shut up" we heard Kriya say that! I mean she never speaks like that, but wow! "HOE DARE.." "aa,aa HOW DARE U SHARON! I HAVE HEARD TOO MUCH! FROM THE FIRST DAY, U HAVE BEEN ON MY NERVES! BUT NOT ANY MORE, U CALL ME A BEHINJI, FINE BUT NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY INSULTS MY FAIMILY! AND NOW COMING TO RAY I ASKED HIM TO BE MY PARTNER AND YEAH IS U HAD ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT, U SHOULD HAVE ASKED HIM BEFORE ANY ONE ELSE WOULD HAVE, ALSO HE IS NOT UR PUPPET, U CANT CONTROL HIM LIKE U DID TO THE OTHERS!" Kriya cut her off! and she was fuming more than ever "just shut_" "she is right, I'M NOT UR PUPET!" i said "u too Ray?" she asked me "YES ME TOO" "now get_" "get out of our hous" Vicky cut off Kriya "fine i'm leaving" she said and turned "guys lets go" she added... no reply, she turned again "what happened?" she aske the rest. Mean whille the weeklings came and stood with us, we all were a group now "look Sharon, I'm sorry, but i'm going to have to go to Ray, because he is right!" Simmy said "me too" Rinny added, as they both walked to us and stood with us.. Sharon was confused and shocked that her best friends left her... She looked Illesh "sorry Sharon, I wont leave my buddy for u!" Illesh said and came and joined us."Fine be that way! but u all can vever de DAZZLERS!" Sharon said "NO SHARON, THEY R DAZZLERS, URE NOT!" I said to her, i wanted to throw her out and thats what i did! "WHAT? so now u throw me out the group"she asked "yes" i said "now u can leave" Kriya said. She left, Syawam was about to go out but Bharat stopped him "ure all right, she's not worth it!" Swyam said...

Kriya's P.O.V-

Everybody clapped,we clapped because this was the first time Swyam stayed without chasing Sharon. "Hahahaa, guys stop it!" Swyam said "ok, fine we'll stop" i said, we all laughed! "hey guys lets bring the party down, the hall is bigger, it will be a better place" Ray said "yeah" Vicky said, so everybody rushed up and were getting all stuff doun, mean while me and Ray stayed down, he came a bit close to me and said "u were amazing out there" i took a step back and said "thx, u were not bad either" he took a step in front and said "hmm... today u kinda gave me a shock, with what u wore" i took a step back, turned around and saw there was not enough place for me, only 2 more steps, then i said "well, from now... get used to shocks from me" he took a step in front and i moved back, he said nothing neither did I, he took another step and i did too, but i couldn't move back anymore, he leaned closer to me, my ear and said "well, u are still the best, way better than Sharon, thank got I didnt ask her to be my partner" I was clueless about what to say, he was close to me, I needed a way to escape, I went from the side, but Ray's hand blocked me and the same happened on the other side. He turned my face to his, we stared for a while. We heard footsteps and Ray whent a bit far so noboby coud know... everyone got the stuff down and placed it, Vicky turned on the music and said, "now Ray and Kriya will dance for us!" "NO, no, no i'm not dancing" Kriya said "come on, sis"Vicky said "Ray, Ray tell her" he added "actually, i dont wanna dance" Ray said "come on, come on..." everyone started saying again and again "OK, ok i'll dance" Ray said as he was under preasure "but it depends all on Kriya now" he added "no, no ,no" i said, then suddenly Baharat walked over and pulled me aside and said "Kriya... I saw u and Ray 2 geather when we all went up to get all th stuff, and now if u dont dance, I think I just might tell everyone!" "HEY! u blackmailing me! I ate u!" I said "u ate me?" he asked "no I mean hate u!" "hahahaha... She ate me!" he made a joke out of it "grrrr! ure mad" I said "no but sriously go dance or_" "ok,ok!" i cut him off "FINE I'LL DANCE!" I said to the others; all of them cheered for me, then Ray came close and grabbed me. I felt like slapping him but what could I even do? Simmy turned on the music, we danced on the same song which we danced for the final audition. The dance was over and everyone clapped,then we all danced almost the whole night.

It was 3:00 am, we all were so tired also duh no one could go home this time."lets go man" Vishaka said "ure mad or what? do u know the time?" Rinny said "our parents will kill us if we go home now" she added "exactly, so all of u stay at our house today and then we'll go to the collage togeather in Ray's car in the morning" Vicky said, we all agreed to his plan but Ray had something else in his mind, I could somehow make out. Everyone went to bed, before I could move Ray grabbed my hand "look after everybody's goes to sleep, u have to come doen and meet me" he said "what? no I_" "I'll be wating" he said, I stomped away to my room, I just realized there was no place for me to sleep in the room, so I took my blanket and went to the coutch in the hall. I sat ont he coutch and I felt something weird, weird like there was someone under me, I turned and I saw none other than Rayanch "WHAT THE HELL R U DOING HERE?" I asked "well I said I'd meet u here...and wow u did come!"he said "GRRR! I'm not here for u! its just that there was hardly and place in my room and I had to sleep somewhere! and now please get back to bed" i blew him off "ok, I'll go, but.." "but what?" I asked "u will have to sit w/ me in lunch!" he said... "I will" and he went away from there.

I slept

Rayanch's P.O.V-

I tried to sleep, but I was too deprresed decause of her! I mean I _** LOVE HER!**_ and she always blows me off! but its not her fault cuz I never told her that I _**LOVE HER**_**, **how would she know...?

FEW HOURS LATER

It was morning, I woke up early, before anyone... I went out to the hall and as I came I saw that all the girls were up and I really didnt waant to be the only guy so I ran to Vicky's room, and woke up the rest of the guys. We all got ready and got out the room. We came out the room, near to the kitchen door as Swyam wanted to drink water, but who drinks water after getting ready? atleast I dont "hey good morning sleepyy heads, if u have any idea we r late for collage!" Neha said as she walked to Vicky, I looked Kriya and her expression was so weird! like as if she would throw up any second. I checked the time "SHIT! guys, we r VERY VERY late!" I said, "come on get your buts out to the car" I added "He is right other than the BUTS part" Kriya said "HEY!" I said "SHUT UP AND U GET** UR **BUT IN THE CAR!" Kriya yelled. We all rushed to the car, I drove as fast I could. "RAY GO A BIT SLOW, WE HAVE TO TO THE COLLAGE NO GET OUR SELFS KILLED!" Rinny said "sorry Rinny!" We finally made it to the collage! and the good news was I didn't kill anyone!

NARRATOR-

As all of them got off the car, they placed themselves in an order, and the way they stood was WOAH! all the students outside were _**STARING THEM AS IF THEY WERE ALEANS! **_

Guys, this was the third chapter! I hope u liked it and I tried my best with the caps and spellings, but please ignore that! AND KEEP REVIEWING!

LOVE MOON!


	4. Chapter 4 Luieans

_**JUST DANCE **_

So finally the 4th chapter is up! I'v done a lot of work on it, first I wrote it in paper, edited it and now i'm finally typing it! and also I totally forgot to mention in the 2nd chapter that Illesh is not the correct name its actually Nillesh. I hope u like this chapher... (sorry, I took so much of time, cuz I have a lot of H.W from few days!)

esharocks- thank you! keep reviewing!

(CHAPTER 4) LUIEANS

Special guest- RDX Sir

NARRATOR-

All the students and teachers were staring at them, wondering whats wrong? They walked in whit the steps in the same was they stood first. They were inside everybody crowed around them, but for the first time Sharon was just staring at them form a distance "hey guys so all of u r to geather now?" RDX sir asked "TOGEATHER?" all of them asked "I ment a team!" RDX sir said "yes sir, we sure are" Ray said "GOOD GOOD! but where is Sharon?" he asked again "Sharon in no more in the team" Kriya said "y?" sir asked "mmm... actually sir..." Ray was stammering "its totally ok if u guys dont want to tell me!" he said "but what r u gonna be called? Dazzelers or Weeklings?" he added "NONE!" Kriya said, everybody looked at her, "what do u mean none?" Ray wispered to her "shhh! just follow my lead" she wispered back and turned to words RDX "sir we are called the _**LUIEANS**_" she said, everyone looked at her again, but she only looked at Ray "hmmm... guys thats a great name" Rdx said "thank you sir" Rsay says. Then Rdx goes, "dude what a name" Vishaka says "thx" Ray says "hello! Ray, I kept the name, not u!" Kriya said...

Kriya's P.O.V-

"Lite" Ray said, "hey sis! nice name for the team!" "THX VICKY!" I said, "give me the beat guys!" Nillesh said, asusual Vicky started beat-boxing and Nillesh went on "RDX asked where is Sharon, but we just said nothin' then he asked us if we called dazzlers or weeklings, none of knew anything, then Kriya came up with a name, which was none other than LUIELINGS" "hahahahaha good 1 Nillesh, but its LUIEANS!" Swyam said "thx man, and srry!my bad" Nillesh said. We all then walked to the steps and while we walked there I saw Sharon all alone, she was really sad, but y was i supposed to care? after all Ray kicked her out because of her. "OOUCH!" I said, Vishaka had slapped me, I really felt like screaming but I didnt "sorry Kriya! u were in your own world and we r trying to discuss important stuff!" she said "yeah miss. Dheradun, dont u know!" Ray said "first dont call me that!" I said. Rinny and Simmy sat on the steps and pulled Neha, but Vicky wouldnt let her go, "ew! mushy!" I said to myself, I really feel like throwing up when i see Neha and Vicky! "where r u lost?" Ray asked "nothing, nothing at all" I said "dosent look like" he said back; I turned around and started to walk to words the w/c "hey Kriya where the r u going?" Rinny said "nothing, I'm not really feeling too good, I'll just be back in 5" I said and walked away. "Kriya wait" I heard someone call out to me, I looked around and who called me was none other than miss Sharon, she walked closer to me, I was about to walk away but she held my hand "Kriya please, I really need to talk to u!" she said, I pulled my hand away "what is left to talk about Sharon? do u still want to insult me?" I said "no, its nothing like that!" she said "sorry Sharon, I'm a so called weekling, how can i talk to a dazzler?" I said and walked away...

Rayanch's P.O.V-

Where is this miss. Dheradun! I so badly need to talk to her! "guys listen" it was RDX sir, we turned towords him "yes sir" Neha said "today is a party my place! u all r invited!" he said "AWESOME!" we all said "ok guys, so be there till 8:30-9:00" he added "sure sir!" I said, Rdx walked away. I looked here and there, FINALLY soptted Kriya, I had to ask he rout for the party. As she moved here, I quickly pulled her to the fire exit "Ray r u mad?" "look I need to talk to u, and I cant do that in front of everyone!" I explained "ok,ok fine, what do u have to say?" she asked "look we all just met RDX sir and he is throwing another party for us..." I said but didnt finish my sentence "party for us and?"she asked "and can u please, please, please, please,please go with me, as my date?" I pleaded her "WHAT THE!" she said "I mean, u know we r starting to be friends now and u know, just to get to know each other better" I said, cuz I naturally couldnt tell how I feel about her! I was too scared, I dont want my heart to be broken! "ooh like that haa..." she said "then I'll go out with u! pick me up 8:30" she added and walked away. It was like a magical feeling! I mean to say this was like the first time ever she was going to go out with me! I felt like screaming my heart out... Vicky just palked towords me and asked "ooye Ray! what happened? Y r u so happy?" "U WONT BELIEVE ME! BUT I ASKED KRIYA OUT FOR TODAYS PARTY AND SHE SAID YESS!" I said in excitement! "WOAHHH! thats great buddy" he said "I know! and yeah me and Neha will pick u both up 8:30 as Kriya said" I told him, he nodded and we went to the parking, I saw Sharon there. Vicky just looked at her with disgust and I didnt look...

Narrator-

Kriya was at her house getting ready, "omg what should i wear!" Kriya asked her self! Her room was in a total mess... but after all she choose the perfect dress! Perfect make-up and her hair looked amazing!

Rayanch's house-

He kept wondering what he should wear and finally Vicky called him and told him what color dress Kriya was wearing, cuz he wanted to wear the same color as her! "Vicky ure a life saver" he said to Vicky on the phont and cut it.

Kriya's P.O.V-

I heard a horn, I ran to the window and there was Rey! Me and Vicky went out to his car, he and Neha got out, I saw Neha, she looked amazing (she wore a white short tube w/ a white long sleeved ripped jacket and white jeans. And Rey wore black harrams, a white shirt w/ a purple jackrt just like my dress color. How can i forget Vicky? He had on a white half sleeved shirt w/ a black vest on top and black bottoms! And I, I just wore a pretty purple dress w/ heals) "Wow Neha u look amazing!" Vicky said, he just couldent stop staring at her, suddenly we all heard a horn, I looked at the side and there was Swyam, Bharat, Vishaka, Rinny, Simmy, Amar and Nillesh. All of them got down the car "Hey dude!"Ray said to the guys "hey" Bharat said back, "Kriya and Neha u bth look so good!" Rinny said "thx hun. U, Simmy and Vishaka also look really good!" Neha said "I agree!" I said "thx Neha and Kriya!"Vishaka said "well so lets leave, me, Kriya, Vicky and Neha will go to geather" Ray said "and Swayam, and the others go in Swyam's car!" he added "fine" Swyam said and we all sat in the cars, first Swyam left and we followed. "Kriya!", I turned towords Ray "yes?" I asked "u look amazing" he said, I blushed a little "thxx" I said. I turned away thinking that I might just say something stupid! Mean while sir's farm house came... The others had already reached, we all got down and stood to geather. RDX sir walked to us and said "thx for coming all of u!" "No problem sir!" Nillesh said "Xactly what he said" Amar said, I knew he didnt have someting to say, "hmmm, well please come in" sir said..

Narrator-

They all went in and again every body was staring them, even Sharon!

That was the 4th chapter! I hope u liked it and I'll ce u all soon with the 5th chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Vicky finds out

_**JUST DANCE **_

Hey guys! Here is the 5th chapter. I'm not gonna give a big discreption or anything but this chapter is goin to be intersting! And I want to thank all the people who rewiewed my story-

Forever writing x- thx a lot and the dought u had I hope I made it clear.. :) and keep reviewing!

Hannah facebook buddy- thx for all the love 3 keep reviewing!

Aquafantasy- thx hun! I'm glad u liked it =D and keep reviewing!

(CHAPTER 5) Vicky finds out

Kriya's P.O.V-

"PEOPLE WE R NOT ALEANS! STOP STARING!" Vishaka said, well thst actually worked, people stopped staring at us. We went forward, suddenly Sharon came into view, every step she came closer, closer and closer. Finally we were face to face; when I looked at her she seemed guilty but I dont think so cause she alwaya has different plans! "Well look who's alone now!" Vishaka said "HER!" Bharat and Vicky screamed, the rest of them started to lough other than me, Swyam and Ray. "Guys stop it!" I said, Sharon looked at me "thx" she wispered "look Sharon u dont have to say thx, I'm not u who insults everybody!" I said, she just looked at me as if I killed her parents of something, but 1 thing I surley killed which is her ego and pride! It was necessary to do that! "whatever guys! lets go, I dont want to see her anymore!"Swyam said "WOAAAHHHH!" everyboda including Ray said "WOW Swyam for the first time!" I added. Then we all walked away, AWAY from her. I went and sat near the pool while the others were talking, I was thinking that if Ray got to know if I **LOVED **him what would happen to our new friendship? "KRIYA! OOYE KRIYA R U ALIVE?" Neha asked me, "what? yeah, yeah!" I said, as I just got over thinking whatever I wan not suppsed to! "what happened?" I asked her "arrey RDX sir is calling all of us! and hello to reming u that ur the only one sitting alone, SO COME NOW!" she said and pulled me with her.

Rayanch's P.O.V-

Neha pulled with her and got her to stand with all of us. I looked at her and couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked tonight. All of a sudden I got a thought what if she gets to know that I **LOVE **her then what will happen to our new friendship? God help me! "ok so guys now lets have a dance compitation BOYA vs. GIRLS!" Rdx sir said "BRING IT ON BOYS! WOOH!" all the girls screamed "LETS BRING IT ON!" all the boys said "ok then lets start!" sir said, then he turned on the music, Simmy started to dance, Nillesh then faced her, then Neha came on, she burned the floor, when I looked at Vicky he was really blushing, all the boys pushed him to battle Neha as they were... well u know what. After ViHa (Vicky & Neha) Vishaka and Bharat came up, they rocked, I turned and saw Sharon all alone but didn't bother to say anythnig as I didnt want everyone including me to go all upset! (I'll go upset cuz Kriya will get upset w/ me! =[ ) FINALLY MINE AJD KRIYA'S TURN! Kriya stepped out first and danced, I popped out and danced along soon Swyam, Rinny and Amar joined us and then a while later everybody! me and Kriya were face-to-face "hey! nice dancing!" she said, I felt so good, like a dream "thx a lot and u were awesome too!" I said :) she gave me a biggg smile :) which was so adorable just like her! "OK, OK GUYS!" it was RDX sir, he stopped the music " YOU ALL WERE AWESOME, but now I think u all should have dinner and then we can dance again!" he added "WOOHHH!" we all screamed. Dinner was set, all of us sat to geather, "omg! that was damn fun!" Simmy said "ooh yeah! for the first time in history we ALL danced together!" Vishaka said "exactly!"Rinny said "hey guys I'll be back, ya?" Kriya said and went towords the food counter, I looked there, she grabbed some water and was about to come back when I saw Sharon speak to Kriya, Kriya looked a little irritated where as Sharon was idk polte I guess? "RAY!" "RAY!" Vicky said "WHAT?"I yelled "ReLaXX dude! we're not deff!" Swyam said "sorry yaar! I'm really going NUTS rite now!" I said, Kriya came back, she looked really disturbed "what happened Kriya?" Nillesha and Bharat asked her "nothing, guys can I just like talk to the girls **ALONE **for a moment?" she asked "sure" all of us said "THX A LOT!" Kriya said. "Guys she looks really sad, let me go chech what's the matter!" Vicky said "yeah dude its better u go c hats so wrong!" Amar said. Vicky followed

Vicky's P.O.V-

I followed the girlsas they went, Kriya took them to the bench which was sorrounded by bushes. Luckily I was pretty close to them so I was able to hear what they were talking."What happened? Y did u get all of ue here?" Neha asked Kriya "exacty" Rinny added "mm...mmm...well...idk...aa.."I could see that Kriya was really hesatating to say what she wanted to "SAY IT ALREADY!" Vishaka yelled "OK, OK FINE!" Kriya said, she took a deep breath and said "I'M.. I'M IN _**LOVE! **_" my mouth was just open I couldnt think of anything "SHIT WHO?" Simmy said "I'm not going to tell u all that now, but once I get to know if the guy I LOVE, loves me back then I surley will" Kriya said "alright!" The rest said, I was still on shock, I ran to the boys, I was so much in shock! "slow, slow! breath" Ray said "what happened? Y did u come running so fast and you tho went to see what happened to Kriya na!" Swyam said "yes I did and I foundout y she's all so sad and stuff!" I said "WHAT? u found out? tell us quick!" Ray said, well I knew y he was so curious to know, "tell bey!" Nillesh said "yeah, ok when I went behind them I saw Kriya took the girls to the bench which was hid w/ the bushes, I figured they had a secret to talk on_" "jhut up and come to the poit!" I got cut off by Bharat "finee!, I heard Kriya tell the girls that she was _**LOVE**_ , and duh it has to be one of us!" I finished "SHIT NO WAY! KRIYA IN **LOVE? **WITH WHO?"Swyam asked "yes she is in lovee! and she didn't tell who she was in love w/ she first wants to find out if the guy loves her back or not" I said "well it can't be me as I'm her brother" I added "well it can't even be me, I'm already in love w/ Sharon and she knows that and she's my BEST FRIEND!" Swyam said "nor me! dhe HATES me! even thought we r now in the same team!" Ray said "hmmm... so it has to be 1 of u!" I said "what the... no way she is our best friend!" Bharat said "WE AGREE!"the other 2 added "well then we'll just have to wait and watch"Swyam said "guess we'll just have to do that" Ray said...

Rayanch's P.O.V-

I just got a shock! Kriya was in **LOVE** and I had to find out who the guy was, I hope its me or I might just die! GOD HELP ME! The girls came back, we all just pretended as if we knew nothing "Hey Kriya! feel better now?" Vicky asked "yes and thx for asking" she said, they all sat, as well as us. Then waiters served us the drinks again, but this time only Kriya,Rinny,Simmy,Swyam,Vishaka,Bharat and Nillesh took the drinks me, Vicky and Neha didn't, a little while later I just noticed all the people who had took the drinks were going DRUNK! I smelled one of the glasses and I could smell liquor "shit dude Vicky these drinks had liquor in them! and now all these people r DRUNK!" "omg! this is trouble, just trouble"Vicky said "not now!" Neha said...

So I dont wanna draaagggggg it anymore or u might just get bored, or u might just be bored now :P well so thats for chapter 5, I'll soon upload chapter 6 =D

love MOON!


	6. D3 couples good and bad points

**Hey guys! this is not a chapter or anything related to a chapter I just wanted to tell you people what I think about the 3 main couples- KRIYANCE (KRIYA AND RAY), SWRON (SWYAM AND SHARON), VIHA (VICKY AND NEHA).**

**GOOD AND BAD POINTS ABOUT THE 3 (MAIN) PAIRS-**

Swayum and Sharon (real names-Sneha and Shantanu)

(There are no good points but 1) Bad Points:

Very boring couple Boy's cute,

Irritating to watch V liked when he dragged her into class

Ugly girl, cute boy He can dance.

Hideous smile Cute smile

Too much staring We can write more, but as you can see,

Same expressions we don't like them much, so…

No variety, no spice

ShSn can't dance.

Girl's a bitch, boy's awesome.

Bad romance first night.

No chemistry, pheeka acting

No passion

Loser Sharanjeet Rai Prakash (Sharon)

Good 1:

V liked when he dragged her into class in one of the episodes

There are a thousand more points we'd like to mention, but we Don't have the time and patience for it.

Good points Bad points

Good Points:

Vicky and Neha (real names-Archi and Alisha)

Amazing dancers

Amazing smiles

Stunning chemistry

Cute moments

Passionate about dance

Hilarious That's it. They're a lovely couple, unlike our Supportive of teams boring ISWARON

Madly in love with each other

Interesting couple

Sweet to watch

Pretty and cute

Well-dressed

Tall boy, well-built girl

Perfect for each other

We have much more, but we are sarphiras. Can't think about anymore.

Few Bad Points:

He gets mean sometimes

Sometimes can't be serious

A little cutsy and innocent to make a good couple

He needs to get his brows done

She needs to mend her English a bit.

KRIYA AND REYAANSH (real names-SHAKTI & AMARJEET aka AMAR)

The awesome points

Phenomenal, awesome, mind-blowing chemistry

BEST DANCERS EVER

BEST PAIRING EVER

SWEET MOMENTS

MADLY IN LOVE

AWESOME DRESSING STYLES

GORGEOUS GIRL AND HANDSOME GUY

NO BAD POINTS, OTHER THAN THE STUPID NEW PROMO

BYE FOR NOW! I'LL SOON UPLOAD THE 6TH CHAPTER :)

love MOON!


	7. Chapter 6 i LOVE u

_**JUST DANCE**_

Finally I managed to even write this chapter :P well i'm glad I'm FINALLY able to write it between all my bz time! THX TO U ALL-

PrincessXiation- well after I sent u the message, hope u undersrood! :) keep reviewing!

kriyaanshluver- IK she got so badly owned :P and woah u like ma descriptions =D lol. Keep reviewing!

(CHAPTER 6) i LOVE u!

Rayanch's P.O.V-

"Not now Vicky!" Neha said "She's rite Vicky! ok so guys I have a plan..." I said "WHAT?" they both said "hmm.. ok so u both take care of everyone here and I'll go look out for Swyam and Kriya, wonder where they went!" I told them the plan and they agreed. So I went on, I walked about 5 mins... suddenly near the pool, I saw a person, then as I went closer I slowly spotted that it was Kriya, who was just about to fall in the pool and I remembered that she can't swim! I ran, I saw one of her foot almost got off the ground. I rushed even faster. Luckily I was able to catch her, "WHAT, who caught me?"She said "Kriya,I did" I said "I who?" "srry I as in Ray" "haa... ok, u can really let go off me now."She said "yeah... srry" I said, when I left her.. she looked weird! I mean her expressions looked wack! and suddenly she started running! I followed her wherever she was going, cuz u know she was FRIKIN drunk! I kinda figured out that she was running to sir's room! I guess! I was getin madd! KRIYA WAS DRUNK AND GOD KNOWS WHO SHE LOVED? I WAS DYING FROM THE INSIDE! grrr...She ran straight into the room and headed to the bathroom. "Kriya! r u ok?"I asked "urgg!" thats all she said, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" well after 2 mins I got my answer! she felt SICK, she had to throw up!... there were weird sounds cumin from the bathroom! "EWW!" Kriya said "Bathcuter! what happened?" I asked "i feel sick! I really need water" she said.. I looked around for a bottle but couldnt find 1... I told her "WHAT! fine" she said and came out, she walked to the bed and sat.. I came and sat next to her, she moved a little away and I went closer and that went on till Kriya fell off the bed.."HAHAAHAHAH"we both laughed, I helped her up. There was a slow movement..

Kriya's P.O.V-

He gently picked me up, it became breezy, my hair were flying and kinda touched his face...but I guess it was just too romantic that he would bother to even move my hair away... Suddenly these 2 drunk guys came and as me and Ray were standing anyone whould have thought we were Kissing! BUT IT WAS NOT THAT! LUCKILY RAY PROTECTED ME BY TURNING AND LETING ME GET A CHANCE TO HIDE! It was so Sweet of him to let his rep and status get spoiled for me! aww! no 1 would have done that for me! I was so happy that the person I LOVE SO MUCH just spoiled his rep for me! I got a thought y did he do that? 'IS OT THAT HE LOVES ME TOO or IS IT JUST THAT HE RESPECTS GIRLS?' I was really confused! "HELLO KRIYA! U ALIVE?" sh=ome voice barged into my thoughts.. "haah.. what?" I asked "u fine rite?" he asked "yes! and that was really sweet of u!" i said "thx" he said and gave me a BIG,CUTE smile! I just realized that how cute his smile was! "umm... so lets go?" He asked "sure" I replied... we walked to the door, I was to the door and i tried opening it but that damn thing just wouldnt open! gosh! ther Ray tried.. he couldnt open it either "what happeded? can't u open it?" I asked "NO! WE R LOCKED!" he yelled! WHAT! NO WAY'S! I WAS LOCKED IN A ROOM W/ NONE OTHER THAN HIM! he went to the bed and sat and i sat on the floor. "So umm... as we r going to be locked in here for god noes how long.. lets play truth or dare!" I said "whatt? srsly!" he said "YES!" "fine!"... We started playing.. it was Ray's turn and he took truth. I asked him who he liked and he said "I dont like anyone.. I mean there is no1 in this collage for me to like!" "ooh.. I c" "well its ur turn Kriya" He said "Fine! I take truth too!" "well ok then... its the sam Q u asked me..." He said and from the in side I was like SHIT! my CRUSH is askin me who I LOKED! what do I say! "Umm me too... i dont like anyone.. its just like how u think no 1 is nice in our collage!" I said.. well thats it I could ever say! AAAH!

Narrator-

Kriya clearly was dying from the inside and so was Ray! "y r we so silent?" Ray asked "Idk! well truth or dare is kinda getin old so can we just talk about our lifves b4 we met?" Kriya said "sure" he replied... they kept chatin for such a loooooong time! there was no proper topic, they kept talking about crap like: Food to cars to cloths to dance to god noes what! There was a cold wind which blew through the room Kriya got cold, there was also a weird sound which shut both of them up! 'SHOULD I TELL HER I HEART HER?' Ray was thinking 'SHOULD I TELL HIM?' Kriya thought the same... they looked at eachother and looked away and looked again but luckily Ray BROKE the silence in the room by saying "YOU!" "you what?" Kriya asked "remember what u asked me? when we played? and the answer is YOU!" He repeated "me too!" she said "really?" he asked "YES! YES! YESS!" she said then the silence returned! they bothe were blushing so much... their cheaks were as read as a tamato! they kept blushing and staring at eachother for a long tym! They were speachless! they just got to know that they both LOVED EACHOTHER!

Vicky's P.O.V-

I looked everywhere for for Kriya and Ray... I walked through the coridore,there were many rooms! Well sir was damn rich! in all those 20 rooms MAY BE in 1 would Kriya or Ray! I kept Walking.. walking and walking! I looked down and finally saw a chit which said "help" so I went ahead and opened the door and what I saw was like WTF! Kriya and Ray! Ray was real close to Kriya and they were talking about THEM AS A COUPLE!

"What r u ppl talking about!" I said They turned, they got scared and just stood up...

So guys thats it for my 6th chapter! Well that's i could think off and to be honest if i didnt add Vicky's part it would even shorter! and by short it is like my shortest chapter ever! its probably gonna appear as half a page on the site! :P ;P LOL

So i 3 u all and plxx keep reviewing

LOve MOON =)


	8. Preview of Chapter 7 Love is in the Air

_**JUST DANCE**_

Hey guys! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I have decided that from now on I will post a preview of my next chapther so this is a priview for the 7th chapther!

**FLASHBACK**

_(in VICKY'S P.O.V)_

_It was after the morning break I saw Neha. That day I had made up my mind that I will tell her how much I LOVED her... Once I looked at her I couldn't take my eyes off looked amazing in that Black dress with white. White color made Neha's eyes pop out and look even bigger, deeper and wayyyy more dreamy. I felt like I would just drown into them, but it is not a pool (sadly). Her PERFECT black hair were flying around, her walk was so graceful and she walked like the owned that coridore! that very day she looked better than any other.. Today looked prettier than any other day because Neha looked like an angel and she is my whole world. So I got out of my dream and gatehered my whole strength and walked up to her, I walked slowly cuz I was like SHIT scared! My heart was beating like a drum in some Heavy Metal band (weird cuz I HATE heavy metal) anyways so I tried walking faster, faster and faster. I got closer to her and tapped on her back, she turned; I FROZE "hi Vicky! what do u want" she asked "I-I-I.. no-nothing" I stammeered and ran away! I didn't know what to do. I felt like a foolish loser. "Vicky r u fine? u look really REALLY nervous" a voice said to me,I turned and it was my sister.. "Neha happened! I want to ask her out, but whenever I go near her I am not able to speak!" I told her "hmm... ok Vicky. First, here have some water and relax. And now listen carefully. Neha is a really simple girl, so just walk up to her, look her right in the eye and tell her *NEHA WILL U GO OUT W/ ME?*" she said "ok? get it... Now go and talk to her" she added "thx sis!" Thats all I could say to her. I walked straight up to Neha, patted her, she turned and before she could say anything I looked her in the eye and said "NEHA WILL U GO OUT W/ ME?" then I covered my face thinking that she might slap me, "YES!" she said. I looked up and told her to repeat what she just said "YES, YES, YES! I'LL GO OUT W/ U!" she screamed! "OMG! I cant delieve this! U r really going to go out w/ me?" I asked "yes Vicky! Finally u asked me, I was wating since the last month for u to ask me out!" she said and gave me a hug. I looked around and say Kriya by the pillar smiling at me and Neha. I excused my self frm Neha and walked up to my AWESOME SIS! "Kriya! THANK YOU! U R THE BEST SISTER ON EARTH!" I said "thanx Vicky! and I told u that it would work out" she said "yes, yes u did!"_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**


	9. A NOTE BY ME!

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**NOW GUYS THIS IS SO NOT A CHAPTER! IT IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**SO I WANTED TO SAY THAT OUR EXAMS WERE POSTPONED AGAIN! SO THEY START FROM 2MRW TO THURS AND I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER ON MONDAY!**

**thank you and love ya all!**

**- Sam**


	10. Chapter 7 Love was in the air

_**JUST DANCE**_

This is chapter 7! Ahh! i'm so happy! well i'm not going to waste my time writhing all this.. so lets get into I am really rally sorry that I didn't update in AGES!

alisha- thx a lot! and i am so glad u liked the chapter! Also I really hope u like this chapter :)

Preety- I am really glad u liked the story! I am working on my discreptions and stuff so i think chapther 7 onwards it will de even better :)

anonymous- U know u r rite! I am sorry if i hurt any one's feeligs! But actually I really didn't know what to do so thats y I didnt really write about them until my next chapter... It has SwaRon...

(CHAPTER 7) Love was in the air!

Vicky's P.O.V-

"WHAT R U GUYS TALKIN ABOUT?" I said...They turned in shock and stood up. "VICKY WTH R U DOING HERE?" Kriya asked "I saw ur note outside the door and I opened the door, to help u ppl! but looks like there's a different story going on in here" I said "ok dude, u know I always LIKED ur sister, rite?" Ray said "aww. U did?"Kriya asked him "YES. but Vicky u know that and now when Kriya likes me too, plz don't get angry about it!" he said "he is rite" Kriya said "I know he is!" I said "WHAT?" "yes. u both like eachother and I am so not angry! after all only cuz of Kriya I got Neha in my life! and look at us naw.. we r so happy!" I said "aww. Vicky! that was so sweet of u!" Kriya said cumin to words me, then she gave me a tight hug. "Vicky U R THE BEST!" Ray said "IK I AM" Then Kriya went to Ray and huged we had our group hug! It felt so good to let them 2 b together, I understood the feeling cuz Kriya did not get angry or say anything when it was my turn. Infact she was the one to give me all the strength I needed for asking Neha out.

**FLASHBACK**

_(in VICKY'S P.O.V)_

_It was after the morning break I saw Neha. That day I had made up my mind that I will tell her how much I LOVED her... Once I looked at her I couldn't take my eyes off looked amazing in that Black dress with white. White color made Neha's eyes pop out and look even bigger, deeper and wayyyy more dreamy. I felt like I would just drown into them, but it is not a pool (sadly). Her PERFECT black hair were flying around, her walk was so graceful and she walked like the owned that coridore! that very day she looked better than any other.. Today looked prettier than any other day because Neha looked like an angel and she is my whole world. So I got out of my dream and gatehered my whole strength and walked up to her, I walked slowly cuz I was like SHIT scared! My heart was beating like a drum in some Heavy Metal band (weird cuz I HATE heavy metal) anyways so I tried walking faster, faster and faster. I got closer to her and tapped on her back, she turned; I FROZE "hi Vicky! what do u want" she asked "I-I-I.. no-nothing" I stammeered and ran away! I didn't know what to do. I felt like a foolish loser. "Vicky r u fine? u look really REALLY nervous" a voice said to me,I turned and it was my sister.. "Neha happened! I want to ask her out, but whenever I go near her I am not able to speak!" I told her "hmm... ok Vicky. First, here have some water and relax. And now listen carefully. Neha is a really simple girl, so just walk up to her, look her right in the eye and tell her *NEHA WILL U GO OUT W/ ME?*" she said "ok? get it... Now go and talk to her" she added "thx sis!" Thats all I could say to her. I walked straight up to Neha, patted her, she turned and before she could say anything I looked her in the eye and said "NEHA WILL U GO OUT W/ ME?" then I covered my face thinking that she might slap me, "YES!" she said. I looked up and told her to repeat what she just said "YES, YES, YES! I'LL GO OUT W/ U!" she screamed! "OMG! I cant delieve this! U r really going to go out w/ me?" I asked "yes Vicky! Finally u asked me, I was wating since the last month for u to ask me out!" she said and gave me a hug. I looked around and say Kriya by the pillar smiling at me and Neha. I excused my self frm Neha and walked up to my AWESOME SIS! "Kriya! THANK YOU! U R THE BEST SISTER ON EARTH!" I said "thanx Vicky! and I told u that it would work out" she said "yes, yes u did!"_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

(STILL VICKY'S P.O.V)

"VICKY! dude!" Ray said "haanh?" "Y were u dreaming?" he asked "I was just remembering the aweosme time when Kriya got me and Neha together!" I said "good times" Kriya said

Kriya's P.O.V-

Vicky was the BEST brother in the whole wide world. "guys lets go out?"I asked "Yes sure!" the boys said and we walked out. Neha was standing rite outside w/ rest of the gang! Well it looked like everyone was bak to normal! They all saw me and Ray holding eachother's hands and walking. They kept staring at us and we felt weird, but we kept walking to them. We stopped and all of them were like "DUDE? Y U HOLDING HANDS?" "well..." me and Ray looked at eactother, nodded aand I texted him saying **Should We tell them?** and we looked at eachother again and he texted bak saying **We will wait for a while.. let them Be in suspence** "Ok" I said loudly "WHAT OK?" Simmy said "would tell us?" she added "No! We won't tell u now!" Ray said, then I looked at Vicky and Forwared the massege to him. He looked at me and nodded, I smiled back at him. "Y wont u tell us? WE R YOUR BEST FRIENDS AFTER ALL!" Nill said "yes Nill u are my best friend but when time cums we will tell u! don't worry!" Vicky said "wait a minute.. So u know?" Rinny asked "yeah! naturally!" He said "Guys its really late, we should get going!" Neha said "She is rite guys! Chalo" Swyam said Then we all walked to our cars, we reached the cars and got in,I went in w/ Ray but b4 Nill, Simmy, Rinny and Amar got in the car Vicky stopped them "Y cant we go w/ Ray?" Amar asked "because... mine and Kriya's house is the same and all your houses are in different directions...also Neha's house is like 2 mins away from Ray's place and did u al foeget all your houses are closer to Swyams... so you all should go w/ him, rite?" Vicky explained to him "Exactly guys! All your houses are close to mine so cum I'll drop u!" Swyam told them "yes, lets go w/ Swyam then" Amar said "OK!". they alll agreed and sat in Swyam's car. Before Vicky and Neha got into the car, Vicky thanked Swyam and came in. "Vicky y did u send them away?" Neha asked, I looked at Vicky and he asked "Should we tell?" "YES! ITS NEHA NOT SOME WEIRD PERSON!" I said "Tell? tell what?" she asked "ok Neh, remmber when me and Kriya were holding hands and all that stuff?" Ray said "Yes I do!" "but what about it?" she said "Well ok, me and Ray r a couple!" I said as quickly I could "WHAT?" she was so shocked "YES! remember I told u that I loved some one?" "ooh wait... let me guess, it was Ray who u were in LOVE w/ rite?" she asked "yes! and I am so glad I told u!" I said, she gave me a BIG smile and said " I am really happy for u both" "thanx Neha!" Ray said "So who wants Icecream?" Vicky asked "WE" all of us said "Even I do but sadly there is no ice cream w/ me!" he said "wait we just had icecream home yesterday!" I said "I ate it!" Vick said "U R SUCH A..!"

We had great time in the car talking and shouting like mental I looked out the window and our house was here and this was the first time w/ Ray when I didnt want to go back home! But well life always docent listen to u, does it? NO IT DOCENT! We got out of the car and Vicky rushed inside, idk y? So I said bye and good nite to Ray and turned away.

Suddenly Ray caught my hand and pulled me towords him and he fell! SO DID I! I was on top of him. "what is wrong w/ u?" I asked him "nothing!" he said "hmmmm... REALLY? I dont think so!" I said.

Rayanch's P.O.V-

Man! This was supposed to be romantic! but looks like I just messed it up! "RAY!R U LISTNING TO ME?"she yelled in my ear "yes!" "good if u r cuz I have to GO!" she said. Then Kriya got off me, stood up, turned away But before she went she again turned and gave me a tight hug "good nite!" I said to her as she left "good nite!" she said, but didnt turn back.

I got in the car and went towords home. I checked my phone and saw like 10 missed calls and 12 text's frome Kriya... The one I had just recived sadi "_HUPPY UP AND COME TO MY HOUSE, WE NEED TO TALK!_". What had happened? Why did I get that text from her? Was something wrong? I had to go find out, I turned the car and drived as fast as I could! There was hell lot of questions in my mind! I rushed and rushed as fast as I could... Finally I reached her house.

I rushed to the door and rang the bell so many times! Then finally Vicky came and opened the door."WHAT HAPPENED? I GOT KRIYA'S TEXT. IS SHE MAD AT ME?" I asked... I got no answer. "VICKY! TELL ME!" I said again... I started to wonder what happened and was Vicky not replying to me! after few seconds finally he said "Ray. Go and talk to her your self". I walked in and searched for Kriya, she was on the sofa, under a blanket and I could hear her cry. I yanked the blanket off of her, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED KRIYA?" I asked "M...m..my.. my mom.. MY MOM, SHE..." she stammered... "what happened to your mom?"I asked, then she just hugged me and started to cry even harder and said "My mom is really really sick.. The doctors think she might even die!" "WHAT? Sh!t!" I said "Ok look Ray me and Kriya have to go to Delhi to see her mother..We will be gone for a while" Vicky said, I was shocked... I had no words "W..w... WHAT?" I said "YES REY WE HAVE TO GO... I'M SORRY, I DONT KNOW WHEN WILL WE BE BACK.." Kriya said...

So guys there u go... the 7th chapter... I really hope u all like this one :) Also there is going to be a lot of twists in the feture... So plzz wait and dont stop reviewing!

LOVE MOON :)


	11. Preview of Chapters 8, 9 and 10!

PREVIEWS

Hey guys! How r u all? Well this is to inform u all thet I will be a bit late to post the 8th chapter... BUT BUT BUT... Thats not it! I am posting a PREVIEW of chapters: "9 & 10!" So here we go... Also I have a surprise for u all...A BONUS CHAPTER! U will know about it soon...

A Note on (Chapter 8) FRIENDS AGAIN?

So in this chapter Kriya is going to visit her mother as u all know... So I am having my BEST FRIEND MAHEK guest star in this chapter as Ray's cousin because her last name is also SINGHANIA just as his. So anyways... Mahek helps Swyam for Ray and Sharon to be Best friends again and Mahek is not going till the middle of the 9th chapter...

(Chapter 9) LOVE EXPOSED Preview

Kriya returns from Delhi and the first thing she does is call Ray to meet her in college.. When she reaches college she see's Mahek and they start to talk and Mahek finds out Kriya is Ray's GF and Mahek is Ray's cousin. (So There is a dance scene in this chapter.) Well guess what ppl? They tell EVERYONE that they are in LOVE! Not a big shoker to ppl... But they r mad at ViHa cuz they knew... Hummm... thinking that its all good? NO ITS NOT! A few days later Ray starts so spend WAYYYY more time w/ sharon that Kriya!

(Chapter 10) ENERYTHING IS PERFECT (not!)

KriYansh is being SEPERATED! Not good.. is it? NO! Ray is still spending tym only w/ Sharon... Poor Kriya! KriYansh hardly spend tym together anymore! Well HATE TO BREAK IT TO U but the have a HUGEEEEEE FIGHT! Ray also thinks that they two broke up.. But they do not.. They r pissed each other like crazzzyy! Well What do u think Happens Next?

So guys I really hope u like the previews! Keep reviewing my chapters and also temme what u think on the 3 cumin up chapters!

LOVE

- SAM


	12. Good Bye :)

Hey Guys!

I know it's been a WHILE and I have stopped writing! Thank You to all the people who read my story and left reviews! But I am really sorry I will never really be writing THIS story again… I'm going to be really busy as now I'm a High School Sophomore and I feel SOOO bad that I am not writing anymore…. I read all the reviews just now before I wrote this and THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! I am going to be writing short stories on wattpad and my username is SamHeartsDance if u all wanna read other stories please feel free :) to. Also I don't know I might start to write a new story on FanFiction and if I do I'll make sure to update you all!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! AND BYE :D Btw My name is Samruddhi :)

Love

-Sam


End file.
